


Badass Beauty

by AwkwardHumanBeanThing



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Louis is a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardHumanBeanThing/pseuds/AwkwardHumanBeanThing
Summary: Louis never knew how pretty someone could be while beating the brains out of a dead person. Maybe he just needed to get his hormones under control, but damn. Or in which Louis admires how much of a badass Clem is and all the other aspects of her that make Clementine, well, Clementine.





	Badass Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for the plot!

Louis wasn't gonna lie. Clementine was freaking badass.

And it was kinda, sorta, _really_ hot.

Like, he knows it's a zombie apocalypse and the whole world is tumbling down into an inferno of chaos and blah, blah, blah, but damn. This girl was something else.

Louis had survived as long as he had thanks to his friends (whom he considered more of as family). They found strength in numbers and were able to fend off the monsters that lurked outside their defenses working as a unit.

But Clem? Nah. She mentioned that she had groups in the past, but Louis could infer that they never lasted. Why else would she be here? And from what it seemed, she had survived a long ass time on her own without others helping her out. Well, AJ was there but that made it all the more impressive. Who the hell else would be able to act as a caring mother figure while fighting off all the fuckers that tried to tear them apart?

And Louis knows that he shouldn't at all be turned on by her beating the shit out of zombies, but he can't help it. He's never been one for close up combat or anything. He finds he enjoys using the traps they laid rather than having to face a ton of walkers up close. But Clem doesn't care. In fact, she prefers close up fighting. Like, it's no big deal for her. She'll just march on up to a wall of walkers (who are pretty fucking terrifying up close), pick out one, kick out his knee and put him out of his misery. And then she'll do it again and again until she's effectively cleared the hoard of the fuckers, and act like it was nothing.

Who the hell else can do that? No one that Louis knows of.

He supposes he should get his hormones under control, brutally killing a ton of zombies should not be as attractive as he finds it. But Louis can't help it. As he stated before, all the others he knows are family to him. And Louis is _not_ into incest. But even so, Violet was gay as shit - which Louis fully supported, after all, she and Minnie were goals. And even if Louis did try to make a move on her, he's pretty sure she'd carve his eyes out. Brody totally had a thing for Marlon, and no way in hell was he getting in the way of that – Bro Code and all. Also, he's terrified of what Marlon would do if he found out. They're best friends and all, but hormones in teenage boys are pretty damn powerful. And Ruby was just Ruby - no offense to her but Louis just wasn't into her. She was like the unofficial mother, always reprimanding people for having poor manners. Louis is pretty sure she could barely stand him because he was such a hot mess.

Anyways, point being that all the girls Louis surrounded himself with were completely nonromantic. So imagine what happens when puberty strikes and all of a sudden the first girl he meets (a very beautiful one for that matter), is just fucking impressive all around.

Clementine had more balls than any of the kids at camp, and Louis never knew he had a thing for that but _goddamn_ if it wasn't hot on her.

And of course, Louis isn't some shallow asshole. He appreciates more than just Clementine's unbelievable looks and sheer badassery. He likes how protective she is over AJ, in a world that's spiraling into hell she's doing an awfully good job at raising a hopeful, respectable young man. He admires how she is determined and sticks with her instincts. She's able to make snap decisions to protect those she holds dear, even if it puts herself at risk.

So yeah, Louis is pretty smitten with her. And it's no secret either.

He flirts with her quite openly; he isn't ashamed. There's no telling how much time there is left in this hell of a life. Might as well make the most of it. He's pretty sure everyone in their little group of miscreants has picked up on his obvious infatuation with the girl. Marlon is pretty vocal about it, and Violet just kinda rolls her eyes (Louis can't help it if she's jealous). But it's damn well worth it if it brings even an inkling of a smile to Clem's face.

He doesn't think he can ever get enough of that smile. Well, it's more of a smirk than anything, but he's getting there. And if he can manage to make her feel light enough for even a moment to forget all the shit that's surrounding them and just focus on how much of a dumbass he is, then that's okay. She deserves some happiness given all the misery she survived through.

So for now, he'll flirt and joke and admire that badass, sweet, awkward girl until she'll be able to return his affections - if ever. But he's happy with that because for the time being, he gets to spend some time with Clementine, and all of her, well, Clementine-ness. And if you ask him, that's pretty damn great.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just got my account today, and I am still trying to figure the site out, so I apologize if anything seems screwy. Also, this is a story I had already posted from another account in Fanfiction.net. But I really liked it, however short it may be, so I decided to share it with you guys! Anyways, thanks so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day.
> 
>  
> 
> -AwkwardHumanBeanThing


End file.
